Kuroko no Basuke
by Newbie Kepo
Summary: Tujuan awal Kise datang ke SMA Seirin adalah untuk mengajak Kuroko kembali bermain basket bersamanya di Kaijo. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau yang dia temui adalah seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai Kuroko?/ Fem!Kuroko


Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah yang bernamakan Seirin itu. Hanya sekedar mengagumi sejenak.

"Ini Seirin?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. "Seperti yang kuduga, masih baru dan murni."

Perlahan namun pasti, dia masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah itu. Siap untuk melakukan rencana yang sudah dibuatnya. _'Hah... Membayangkan bermain bersama Kurokocchi membuatku bersemangat.'_

.

.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba banyak perempuan datang ke _gym_? Tidak seperti biasanya." ucap pelatih tim basket Seirin keheranan. Pasalnya, _gym_ di sekolah ini memang hanya dipakai oleh tim basket sepulang sekolah. Atau paling-paling jika ada kegiatan olahraga maupun kegiatan _class meeting_. Selain itu, kenapa yang ada disini semuanya perempuan? Rasanya para gadis di SMA Seirin belum cukup gila untuk manjadi _fans_ dari anggota tim basket mereka yang terkenal gilanya.

"Sepertinya mereka _fans_ ku."

"Jangan mimpi _bakagami_!"

Tidak lama kemudian mata elang milik Izuki beraksi. Ia yakin bahwa bukan mereka yang menjadi incaran para gadis yang seharusnya telah pulang tersebut. Walaupun terbilang jauh, tapi si laki-laki bermata elang ini dapat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna kuning. Ia yakin itu adalah rambut seseorang, dan ia yakin bahwa itulah yang membawa keramaian dalam _gym_ mereka.

"Ada sesuatu. Berwarna kuning. Sepertinya seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak tau, tapi rasanya pernah melihatnya belum lama ini. Wajahnya cukup familiar." ucap Izuki menjelaskan keadaan.

"Kuning? Menjijikan!" Kagami Taiga berucap dengan ekspresi jijik melekat diwajahnya.

"Jaga mulutmu adik kelas!"

"Tunggu dulu..." Aida Riko mulai membuka suaranya lagi. "Bukannya itu Kise Ryouta? Mantan anggota tim basket Teiko."

"_Kiseki no Sedai_?"

Sementara itu, Kise Ryouta mulai kewalahan menghadapi para perempuan yang mengerubunginya. Bodohnya. Padahal dia tau kalau dia adalah seorang model, tapi kenapa keluar tanpa penyamaran sama sekali?

"_Ano..._ Sebenarnya disini aku ada urusan, aku akan memberi kalian waktu lima menit lagi. Tapi, bisakah kalian melepaskanku seterusnya?" para perempuan yang berada disana saling berpandangan. "Apa urusan itu penting?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang hanya dianggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari sang model _blonde_ tersebut.

"Baiklah Kise-kun. Berarti kau harus bergerak cepat!"

.

.

.

"Hah... Akhirnya." Kise mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekumpulan orang yang ia yakini adalah tim basket sekolah ini. Segera saja ia menghampiri mereka.

"_Sumimasen_, apa benar ini tim basket Seirin?" tanya Kise dengan kesopanan yang entah datang dari mana.

Sang pelatih Aida Riko lah yang menaggapinya. "Bukannya kau itu Kise Ryouta dari SMA Kaijou?"

"Hwaa... Bagaimana kau bisa tau-ssu?"

"Ya... Entahlah." Aida memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa ada model semacam orang ini di dunia?

"Oh iya! Aku sedang mencari Kurokocchi!"

"Kuro... kocchi?"

"Hehe... Maksudku Koroko Tetsuya."

Aida menggelengkan kepala tidak tau. "Kau tau tidak Kagami-kun?"

"Sepertinya aku tau. Tunggu, aku pikir dulu."

Dasar bodoh, pikir Aida.

Karena tidak ada yang menggapi, salah seorang dari meraka mulai angkat bicara. "Memangnya Kuroko-san itu kelas berapa? Mungkin saja dia sudah pulang, atau sedang ada kegiatan klub."

"Karna itu aku mencarinya kesini-ssu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa tidak ada anggota kalian yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Semuanya menggeleng.

'_Jadi Kurokocchi benar-benar sudah menyerah akan basket?' _Kise berwajah muram. Ia tidak tau bahwa Kuroko akan benar-benar meninggalkan basket karna kejadian itu. Ia turut merasa bersalah tentu saja.

"Kuroko Tetsuya 'kan?" tanya Kagami, Kise mengangguk. "Dia satu kelas denganku sepertinya!"

"Sepertinya-ssu?"

"Apa dia seorang gadis dengan rambut dan mata biru muda?"

Wajah Kise berseri-seri, ya, paling tidak dia mungkin saja bisa mencari Kuroko di waktu yang lain. "Iya. Rambut dan matanya berwarna biru muda!"

"Berarti benar itu dia. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi, dia sangat pendiam. Aku terkadang tidak sadar kalau dia ada. Tapi dia cantik juga sih!"

"_C__—__ choto matte_. Cantik? Gadis? Maksudnya apa?"

"Loh? Tentu saja Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"Tapi Kurokocchi it— "

"_Sumimasen_."

"WHAAA..."

Semua orang terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara meninterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Mereka semua terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja sesosok gadis manis berambut biru muncul dihadapan mereka semua. Tapi sebelumnya mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar suara derap kaki atau apapun.

"Maaf tapi, aku akan membawa orang ini. Dia sepertinya tersesat. Permisi."

Gadis kecil itu membungkuk dalam selama sedetik, setelah itu langsung keluar dari _gymnasium _dengan tangannya yang menarik paksa Kise Ryouta dan membawanya ke depan gerbang sekolah yang kala itu telah sepi.

"Tunggu dulu-ssu." Kise menghentak tangan si gadis biru hingga tangannya yang tergenggam lepas. "Kau ini siapa-ssu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan membawaku pergi?"

Gadis itu terdiam, wajahnya tak terlihat karna menunduk dan terhalang oleh poninya. Kise makin penasaran saja, apa gadis itu adalah fansnya?

"Kalau kau adalah fansku kau seharusnya bilang saja baik-baik. Jangan tiba-tiba menarikku —"

"Kise-kun." Pada akhirnya Kise mendengar suara gadis itu, lalu dia mendongak. Menampakkan mata yang entah kenapa familiar menurut Kise. Tunggu dulu—

"Kurokocchi?"

* * *

A/N : _It's my first debut in Kuroko no Basuke fandom. Hope readers enjoy my story._


End file.
